Daisuke Shiraji
|birthday = February 25 |age = 315 |gender = Male |height = 185 cm (6'1") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.) |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |blood type = AB |affiliation = , |previous affiliation = NA|occupation = Kidō Corps Commander, Grand Kidō Chief |previous occupation = Kidō Corps Third Seat |team = None |previous team = None |partner = Nami Kobayashi |previous partner = Shihai Kuroyama |base of operations = Kidō Corps Division |marital status = Single |relatives = (Aunt) |education = |status = Alive |shikai = Yogarasu |bankai = Yoruō Karasugami}} Daisuke Shiraji (白地大輔, Shiraji Daisuke) is the current Commander and Grand Kidō Chief of . A hundred years ago he was the Third Seat of the Kidō Corps under and . He is often called U-san ( うさん) which is the first Kanji to his name by his livelong friend and partner Nami Kobayashi, he dislikes this however as the character means rabbit. He bears the unofficial tittle of Kidōshū no Sen'nin (鬼道衆の仙人, Sage of the Kidō Corps) as according to some he could be considered a wizard of the Demon Arts. Daisuke is regarded as the first Captain of the Kidō Corps to fight for the right of this organization to take part in the doings of the Gotei 13 and has been present in ever single captain meeting after the defeat of Yhwach. His Lieutenant is Nami Kobayashi. Appearance Daisuke is a tall and slender looking man, with long, black hair tied to a ponytail and bangs falling down both sides of his slender face, his eyes are a light purple. Daisuke also has tattooed the Kanji for empty and thought on his left and right inner wrists respectively, together they read Musō (無想, Thoughtless). He wears a sleeveless version of the traditional Kidō Corps Captain Haori on top of his normal Shinigami ; it bears the emblem of the division knitted in golden treats and doesn't have the large upturned collar like the previous Commander wore. Previous to his promotion as the Kidō Corps Commander Daisuke used to wear the attire consistent with the organization's secretive nature which consisted of white face coverings, enveloping the entire head, excluding the eyes along with black garments and sandals with white tabi. He wore black gloves unique to him. Personality Daisuke is often a stern looking young man and level-headed who doesn't like games and follows rules to their very core, however he can be somewhat aggressive and destructive. He is very dedicated to his job and likes to know everything that goes around his division keeping meticulous attention to detail. Even though it rarely happens Daisuke is known to lose his temper on certain situations, this is when his other side tends to surface. People think it unlikely because he is always very stable-looking but Daisuke can be somewhat bipolar especially when it comes to facing an enemy. He avoids too much violence because the sight of blood triggers the other him, and he is aware of it. Daisuke can turn into an explosive man who likes to use strong attacks and destroy the enemy violently. When this happens he seems to disregard the lives of those around him, friend or foe, and doesn't hold back if anyone gets in the middle of his fights. Daisuke likes to take walks around the Seireitei at dusk, his favorite time of the day and can often be found at staring at the sunset. He likes cold milk and hates the smell of cucumber. History Daisuke started out as a Shinigami by joining the Shin’o Academy as soon as he found out he had the potential to make it there. He was inspired after seeing a young Shinigami taking down a Hollow with Kidou near the district where he used to live in Rukongai. The young Shinigami noticed Daisuke standing near and told the young boy to join the Academy, stating he had a good Reiatsu and could easily make it through by studying and training hard. Due to his proficiency in Kidō Daisuke was immediately admitted to the Kidō Corps. On the first day he was shown the living quarters by Hachigen Ushōda who became his first friend there and soon his teacher. After seeing what he was capable of Hachigen told Daisuke there wasn't more for him to teach the young recruit, this made Daisuke very happy with himself and started studying and training harder to improve his skills and strengthen his Reiatsu. About a hundred and ten years ago Daisuke started training with his Zanpakutō in order to achieve Bankai and become Captain as soon as the seat became available in any division. By the time his training had been complete Tessai and Hachigen had been exiled from Soul Society and he became the next Grand Kidō Chief. Daisuke didn't believe that Tessai and Hachi had done anything wrong and always said they had been set up by someone very evil. He later came to know the truth and was present the day the sentenced to Mūken. Plot Rogue Arrancar Arc Six months after the end of the Quincy war Daisuke was supervising the replacing of the Shakonmaku with a newer and stronger version of his own invention when a strong Hollow Reiatsu caught his attention. He went on to investigate and wondered into the forest of Rukongai. To his surprise Daisuke finds a female Arrancar lurking in the vicinity. When Daisuke confronts the Arrancar telling her she should not be there she replies by attacking him with which Daisuke brushed off with a simple Bakudō. The two engage in a short lived battle that ended up with the Arrancar woman opening a after being severely injured by Daisuke ; he went on to report the incident to the Captain Commander calling in to an emergency meeting of the captains. Equipment As the Grand Kidō Chief of Soul Society Daisuke has knowledge of different ways to cast spells and one of them are Ofuda, of which he carries a handful with him at any time. Ofuda are mostly charged with powerful barrier spells for easy casting and destructive spells activated upon throwing the paper slips at the enemy. When these charms are used to create a Kekkai they can only be removed by the original caster of by someone with a higher Reiatsu and understanding of the workings behind the barrier or seal. Powers & Abilities Musō (無想, Thoughtless): Daisuke is a master of this old meditation technique that allows him to use his Reiatsu more efficiently. For this to be done the user must have the word Musō tattooed on their wrists via a special Kidō. The downside to this ability is that the user becomes extremely vulnerable when performing it. Usually those who are masters in the demon arts, like Daisuke , use it to enter a meditative state that will exponentially enhance their abilities on said art during a determined amount of time, usually determined on how long they were able to stay on this state. The longest Daisuke was in Musō was 12 hours previous to his fight with his father. Master Swordsman: As a member of a very prestigious clan and because he always had the potential of becoming a Shinigami Daisuke received extracurricular training aside from the one he got at the Shin'o Academy. One of the areas he was taught on was Zanjutsu and Kendō by his aunt who was considered the best in both areas due to her tittle of First Kenpachi, she also encouraged him to learn because the shape of his sword was most fitting for both arts. At the beginning he didn't pay much attention to it, his mastery of Kidō compensated for his lack of skills in other areas but later became more interested in the art mastering it just in time for his promotion of Grand Kidō Chief. *'Hiken Tsubame Gaeshi'(秘剣・ 燕返し, Hidden Sword, Swallow Return): Daisuke hold his sword with both hands to the right side of his body and then calls the name of the technique, three slashes hit the enemy. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc horizontally to surround them.This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third vertical strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side completely overwhelm the opponent. Shunpo Master: As a captain, Daisuke is exceptionally good in the art of Shunpo. He has been known to be able to keep up with other Shunpo masters such a Kisuke Urahara and Shunsui Kyōraku. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Grand Kidō Chief Daisuke possesses an incredibly strong spiritual power. Even while his Reiryoku has been limited to a 20% by the seal placed upon Shinigami passing through the Senkaimon its sheer strength is powerful enough to inflict fear on low level Hollows. During his battle in Hueco Mundo with the Espada Jasmine Viel Daisuke requested the seal to be removed, the result was a blast of Reiatsu so strong it subjugated three of Jasmine's four Fracciones to their knees. His Reiatsu is light blue. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to his skills and position in the Gotei 13 Daisuke is perfectly capable of completely hiding his spiritual presence. He has also shown to be capable of inducing fear on some captain-level combatants. When enraged Daisuke glows with a light-blue aura that tends to electrify the surroundings. **'Teishi' (停止, Halt): It's a technique that only shows Daisuke's Reiatsu control. By reading his opponent's movements Daisuke concentrates his Reiryoku around the area that is going to be attacked effectively slowing down the incoming attack to some degree. This only works with direct attacks involving Hakuda, it doesn't work with Kidō or direct sword attacks. **'Kyokushi '(棘刺, Thorn Prick): Daisuke puts his index and middle finger together and lets his Reiatsu flow into them then using his fastest Shunpo he sneaks behind the person he wants to use this technique on and taps them on the back of the neck with the two fingers. By doing this he disrupts the other person's energy flow and prevents them from using their powers temporarily. However this doesn't work on people with a high Reiatsu or on someone who knows how to control it well. Kidō Master: Long before starting at the Shin'o Academy Daisuke demonstrated a very stable control over his Reiryoku, when he began studying this control only became better and he proved to be even above some graduated students. Said control allowed him to be highly proficient on his ability with Kidō. He proved himself to be very skilled even during his first year of education and received close tutoring by his aunt. His abilities with Kidō are exceptionally sharp and is able to hide up to two more spells within one to take the enemy by surprise. He is able to perform Kidō spells in the nineties without incantation and some low level one without even uttering a word or doing any hand gestures. *'Kaidō' (回道, Turn Way): Daisuke is very versed in healing Kidō being the first branch of this art that he mastered in order to help his mother with her severe illness. He is able to heal minor injuries within the minute taking longer in severe wounds but still being faster than some proficient healers. *'Kidō Creation and Modification': As the Grand Kidō Chief Daisuke has shown an excellent ability to fabricate powerful, high leveled Kidō with very specific functions and versatile nature. He created a new version of the Shakonmaku after the Quincy invasion that even though it still leaves the Seireitei visible it places the whole city inside a space accessible only to those with authorization. He's personalized from traditional spells to suit his battle style and/or make them more powerful *'Bakudō Prowess': Even though he considers himself the least versed on Bakudō Daisuke is able to cast a level 99 Bakudō without incantation and pin a powerful enemy to the ground with great efficiency. *'Hadō Prowess': Destructive spells are famous for being the most difficult to master but Daisuke has said no one can rival him when it comes to Hadō, and for this he takes great pride. He has been shown firing one spell after the other to the enemy with incredible force without stopping or looking seemingly tired. He's been called a monster by people when they see him fire multiple spells at once with the least effort. Daisuke's spells are so powerful they are capable to turning large boulders into dust. *'Kekkai Master': Daisuke is regarded as the best barrier master in the whole Soul Society having created the current version of the Shakonmaku surrounding the Seireitei. He's able to create Kekkai that completely erases the existence of an object or a place. During the Quincy invasion he was tasked with placing the chamber of Central 46 and their members, including members of the Royal Families, inside a spacial displacement barrier that placed their entire living compound, the Seijōtōkyorin, within a pocket dimension that the Quincy Shadow had no access to. Zanpakutō Shingonmaru (神言丸, "Sacred Word"): Having Shingonmaru in a state of constant release its sealed form is currently unknown for most of Daisuke’s friends and only those who were to the Academy with him have seen it. His sealed katana takes the shape of a slender ninjato shirasaya with a midnight blue handle and scabbard. *'Shikai': Shingonmaru’s Shikai command is “Nagarero” (流れろ, flow). Its Shikai state takes the form of a Buddhist red mala with 108 beads and a tassel made from gold threads. Daisuke is always carrying it with him wrapped around his wrist wrist but he untangles the beads when he is using them. Sometimes he is seen counting the beads between his fingers and muttering under his breath chanting various mantras. :Shikai Special Ability: Shingonmaru is a Kidou-based Zanpakutou and has a main ability in Shikai as well as nine other separate ones. Its main one consists on constantly absorbing Daisuke’s Reiryoku and storing it inside the beads to be used later during a battle or to perform any of the other nine abilities called the Kuji-in (九字印, nine seals). :*'Rinshi Makyō Banzai'(臨死魔鏡卍歳, All Hail the Demonic Mirror of Near Death): Strength of body. Daisuke raises his right hand a creates a hexagonal, transparent shield that possesses considerable strength and is even able to stop a direct hit from an Espada level Arrancar with enhanced Hierro. This shield is limited to a timeframe of three seconds and its strength to Daisuke’s Reiatsu. :*'Pyōryō Kongō Banzai'(兵力金剛卍歳, All Hail the Vajra of Military Strength): Directing internal energy, Reiatsu. After calling the name of the technique Daisuke reaches up with his right hand and a Japanese yari appears on his hand shrouded on a yellow glow. He throws the spear with such strength that it often breaks the sound barrier and cracks the ground under his feet. The spear has a great piercing capabilities but in case it finds a hard to penetrate target it explodes in a blast of energy capable of erasing a small hill upon impact. :*'Tōsō Chuuwa Banzai'(闘争中和卍歳, All Hail the Peace Within Conflict): Living in harmony, creating a distraction to avoid fighting. This technique is used as a distraction by Daisuke. He raises a finger in the air creating a small orb that glows with an intensity to rival that of the sun for a few seconds. It creates a light which blinds the enemy and gives Daisuke enough time to avoid a possible confrontation or a distraction in order to attack from another vantage point. :*'Shabyō Jishu Banzai'(者病治手卍歳, All Hail the Hands Which Heal the Sick): Healing the self and others. Placing a hand on his injury or on someone else’s Daisuke is able to heal injuries within the minute. He has been able to heal near-fatal wounds and restore a person’s missing limb but is limited to the amount of Reiatsu Daisuke has at the moment. He’s been unable to heal moderately severe injuries after a big fight when he is depleted of stamina. :*'Jinkei Kashin Banzai'(陣形火神卍歳, All Hail the Battle Formation of the Fire God): Premonition of danger, binding the enemy to avoid a dangerous situation. This ability of Shingonmaru’s Shikai creates three rings of fiery looking energy around the enemy waist that possess an incredible binding force which pins the enemy to the spot unabling them to move or even perform any ability. If the enemy has strong enough Reiatsu they can break free of the bindings. :*'Rekkyō Happyō Banzai'(列強八方卍歳, All Hail the Eight Directions of the Great Power): Mastery of time and space. This is a space time technique unique to Shingonmaru’s Shikai and so Daisuke got the approval from Central 46 to use this ability without any repercussions to his person; he is however, like every other person in Soul Society, forbidden to use space-time Kidō spells. :*'Kaijin Kaigan Banzai'(皆人開眼卍歳, All Hail the Opening of the Eyes of All People): Knowing the minds of others and where everyone is. Daisuke has said this is technique is a combination between the Bakuō 58 Kakushitsuijaku and 77 Tenteikūra. He is able to know the location of those he chooses as well as deliver messages to them telepathically. Daisuke is known to have used it once in a massive scale to communicate with everyone within the Seireitei but could only establish the connection for ten seconds to deliver a quick message. :*'Zenka Tenken Banzai'(前科天譴卍歳, All Hail the Heavenly Punishment of Past Sin): Divine punishment. This is Shingonmaru’s most powerful Shikai technique. When this punishment is ready to be carried out a white light falls from the heavens bathing the enemy’s entire figure and destroying their physical form turning him or her and everything caught on it’s path into ambient Reishi. This technique is, as are all of Shingonmaru’s Shikai abilities, limited by Daisuke’s Reiatsu. Should he target someone stronger than himself the opponent could come out walking bearing mild to severe burns or pass out. :*'Zairi Chiboku Banzai'(在未知目卍歳, All Hail the Eye Which Knows that Which is Yet to Be): Premonition of danger. *'Bankai': Tenshou Shingon Man’in (天照神言卍印, 10,000 Seals of the Heaven-Illuminating Sacred Words): To activate his Bankai Daisuke holds his mala on his hand and lets it hang down, after calling the Bankai name Shingonmaru starts glowing and extends towards the ground. When the light dissipates Daisuke is holding a white shakujou or monk staff which has six rings and is roughly as long as he is tall . :Bankai Special Ability: Just like it’s Shikai Daisuke’s Bankai allows him to use powerful Kidō spells using his shakujō, its real trump card however is part of its special ability which lies hidden to the enemy. Activating Bankai gives him access to up to a hundred hands that sprout from his back, each of them has an eye on its palm and allows him to see whatever they are seeing in real time. The hands can perform Kidō spells at Daisuke’s will and attack from various vantage points. If he so wants Daisuke can make the hands visible to the opponent but normally prefers not to do it. He has stated that using Bankai is the last resort due to its destructive power. :*'Tenshou Shingon Man'in: Senju Tenjin Gaihi':(天照神言卍印・千手天神外皮, 10,000 Seals of the Heaven-Illuminating Sacred Words: Husk of the Thousand-Armed Heavenly God): The ultimate technique in Daisuke’s Bankai arsenal, he slams his monk staff against the ground causing it to shake and break behind him. From the ground sprouts a translucent statue several stories high that has the appearance of a meditating buddha-like figure with a peaceful face, a thousand arms reaching to the sky, and a third eye in the middle of his forehead. The statue points the index finger on each hand towards the sky in a sign known as the tarjani mudra in Buddhist religion, around each finger forms a chakram of light with 108 serrated edges used for the ultimate destruction of the enemy. When the statue is ready to carry the sentence its face changes into an angry expression and each hand swings the chakram around in order to hit the enemy from every direction. Upon contact they cause an incredible explosion that can be felt miles away and seen as a bright flash that can light the darkest night. For that reason Daisuke was forbidden from using that ability within the Seireitei by the Central 46. He can only use this ability once a year for according to him that’s how long it takes the God to awaken, this ability also drains Daisuke Reiatsu and immediately returns Shinseimon to its sealed form from which it can’t be awaken for another week. Quotes *(To one of Jazmine's Fracciones): You want me to take out my Zanpakutō? I wonder why such a young and lively girl like you has suicidal tendencies. Category:Kido Cops Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Gotei 13